


The Sweetest Sting

by awaywiththefairies



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: AU, Also there is a snake, Crossdressing, Junsu has a weird supernatural ability kind of thing, M/M, The snake leaves before the actual sex starts, Topping from the Bottom, but if any references to bestiality make you really uncomfortable don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaywiththefairies/pseuds/awaywiththefairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jaejoong hated most about burgling a museum was the security. He didn't mind guards, he could handle locks, and he considered motion sensors a nice challenge, but heat sensors posed a problem and he wasn't a fan of the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Sting

What Jaejoong hated most about burgling a museum was the security. He didn’t mind guards, he could handle locks, and he considered motion sensors a nice challenge, but heat sensors posed a problem. He had suggested purchasing a suit that would hide his body-heat to Junsu, but the other had only smiled and shook his head, the spark in his eyes revealing that he knew what Jaejoong wanted to avoid: Lizzy.

The weight of her was heavy around his neck, and not comforting as Junsu liked to claim. He knew Junsu was in control of the creature and that nothing would ever happen to him, but the slide of the scales and muscle around his neck continued to unnerve him.

He wasn’t necessarily bad at this kind of heist; on the contrary, he was one of the best. But Junsu was better, more agile, less prone to stumbling over things, and at ease even in the most dangerous situations. He himself much preferred scams over burgling. If only the guard had favoured him over Junsu.

He sighed and tapped his earpiece. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Junsu said. “Isn’t it boring, sitting here every night, all alone?”

Jaejoong smirked. Junsu could definitely use some practise in the flirting department, although the guard could probably care less about Junsu’s conversational abilities. But Jaejoong had gotten his confirmation. 

He checked the alley again. Clear. Junsu’s voice still sounded in his ear, melodious and husky, talking to the guard. As soon as he heard Junsu laugh softly, he quickly stepped around the corner, sticking close to the wall. Three steps and he had reached the door. Pressing himself against the wall next to it, he grabbed the card they’d copied and waited for his cue while trying to ignore the slight shift of the snake around his neck.

 “So what’s this then?” Junsu asked, almost purring.

Jaejoong didn’t catch the guard’s mumbled reply.

“And this shows the top of the building?”

Jaejoong quickly slid his card through the lock. He was inside before the light turned green. The guard would be turned away from this camera now and hopefully miss the notification of an employee entering the building. It was up to Junsu to keep it that way.

“That’s very interesting,” Junsu said. Jaejoong could hear the squeak of a chair and grinned. No problems there, then.

He focused on the cameras and timed his movements well, tuning Junsu out to remember all the turns he had to take and spots he had to avoid. Things went smoothly until he reached the staircase to the second floor. There were three cameras covering the area and they hadn’t been able to find an alternative route either during their reconnaissance or with the help of blueprints. Standing carefully out of sight, he tapped his earpiece again.

“Need some help,” Jaejoong whispered.

The guard moaned loudly and Jaejoong wrinkled his nose. Not really the confirmation he had been hoping for, but it would do. He double checked if his face was covered by his mask and his hood, and then slipped up the stairs as fast as he could, with Lizzy a heavy weight around his neck but hidden underneath his clothes. He was in full sight of the cameras only for a couple of seconds. At the top, he ducked around a corner and waited.

“Clear?” he whispered.

Another moan, and then Lizzy decided to move, slithering against his skin. He bit his lip and cursed. Once again not the confirmation he would have preferred, but apparently Junsu’s mouth was otherwise occupied. Reluctantly he moved his hand inside his shirt, and touched the snake carefully, trying to get it back in its former position. Instead the snake moved again, and only pure willpower kept Jaejoong pressed against wall, instead of running around, trying to pull his clothes, and more importantly, the snake off of him. He hoped Junsu choked on it.

Fighting to keep his composure and focus on the task at hand, Jaejoong started moving again, going down his mental check list carefully. He reached the room without any further problems. His heart rate quickened when he saw the jewellery on the other side of the room. The emerald and silver necklace was truly magnificent, and both Junsu and Jaejoong had been enthralled by it. As soon as he had seen the pictures Jaejoong had been a lost cause. The true value lay in the history and the design of course, but that was Junsu’s department. He was just glad it wasn’t the most valuable and heavily guarded piece in the museum. He exhaled slowly.

“In position,” Jaejoong whispered, trusting the microphone to pick it up.

“Oh fuck, don’t stop.”

That was definitely not Junsu’s voice. Jaejoong rolled his eyes and tapped his ear piece again.

“Not that kind of position.”

He swore he could hear Junsu laugh, and then Lizzy was moving again and he had to supress a shiver. Kneeling, he touched a hand to the ground and the snake slid down his arm to the floor and waited. They had a narrow timeframe, if Junsu told Lizzy to move too soon, the heat detectors would go off because of the lingering warmth of Jaejoong, but too late, and the cold would make the snake sluggish, slow, bringing with it a whole new set of risks. Jaejoong could only wait. And listen to the slightly distracting sounds that were coming through the connection. Not that he could blame Junsu for enjoying himself, the guard had been kind of hot.

Lizzy started moving and Jaejoong couldn’t help but once again be amazed at Junsu’s ability to multitask. The snake slithered directly towards their goal and Jaejoong crossed his fingers, watching as it slid up the display and pressed against the glass. Junsu had cut the surface carefully during their reconnaissance and with Lizzy applying pressure, the small bit of glass toppled inwards, leaving the snake free to slide inside.

Within seconds Lizzy was moving back towards him, necklace in her mouth, and head lifted just high enough so that it wouldn’t drag over the floor. Jaejoong took the case out of his pocket and carefully took their spoils and placed it inside. The snake was sliding back up his arm and around his neck before he was done, and he clenched his jaw trying to ignore the feeling.

Lizzy hissed, and before Jaejoong could wonder why, he heard Junsu speak again, voice somewhat rougher than before.

“Are you close?”

The guard didn’t reply verbally, but then the question hadn’t been directed at him.

“On my way out,” Jaejoong said and started retracing his steps. Lizzy popped her head out of his clothes and watched his progress, in all probability relaying the information to Junsu. When he reached the staircase again, he heard a loud slurping noise paired with a deep groan and didn’t hesitate, taking the stairs down two steps at a time.

He was outside in minutes, opening the door almost at the same time as the guard climaxed. Walking fast, but not fast enough to draw attention he made his way to the bag he had hidden behind a dumpster earlier and quickly got another jacket out and took his mask off. Lizzy slid further inside his clothes to avoid the cold outside air as he took off the coat he’d been wearing. Jaejoong allowed himself a shudder, cursing Junsu aloud this time. Junsu laughed girlishly and Jaejoong focused on his link with him again as he hurried around the block, making his way to the front of the museum.

“Was that worth sneaking me inside?” Junsu asked.

“Oh definitely,” the guard replied, still sounding a bit breathless, and completely enamoured.

“I better go now though,” Junsu replied, and Jaejoong could just imagine him blinking his fake eyelashes at the guard innocently.

“Why? I’m here all night, baby. Wanna fuck you,” the guard replied and Jaejoong heard Junsu make a surprised sound. Jaejoong sighed and mentally prepared himself to intervene if necessary. The guy had obviously watched too much porn. It was always the same thing with the night guards, and they never were too pleased when they found out that Junsu was in fact a guy.

“No,” Junsu said carefully modulating his voice so he sounded genuinely upset. “I can’t. I really need to go.”

The guard started to say something, but it turned into a moan. Jaejoong walked past the front entrance trying to find a spot where he wouldn’t stand out too much while waiting for Junsu.

“I’m here,” he said softly, hoping Junsu would hurry up. The longer they stayed, the larger the chance was that they would be noticed, or that the guard walking the rounds would discover their missing piece.

It was quiet for a bit and Jaejoong was considering their emergency plan when the guard spoke again.

“Will I see you again?”

“I’d like that,” Junsu replied, fairly convincing.

“Well, you have my number. At least let me walk you out.”

“Okay.”

Jaejoong moved around the corner, mostly out of sight but still in view of the doors, and waited. Within moments one of the doors opened and Junsu stepped out, heels clicking against the pavement, coat over his arm. The guard didn’t follow him outside but begged for a last kiss and smacked Junsu’s butt lightly when he turned around. Junsu giggled and waved before walking in his direction, heels clicking against the pavement, hips swaying. The short skirt he was wearing only barely covered his ass and Jaejoong caught the guard staring from behind the glass doors.

As soon as Junsu reached him, Lizzy started moving, sliding around his neck and out of his clothes. Jaejoong slung his arm around Junsu’s shoulder, allowing Lizzy to pass to her owner, and they walked side by side down the street, away from the museum. It took another block for Jaejoong to relax enough to stop watching their surroundings closely and take a look at Junsu instead. He was met with a smirk. The hair of his wig was in complete disarray and his lipstick heavily smudged. Jaejoong was hit by desire but he ignored it and snorted instead. “Had fun?”

Junsu licked his lips. “Yeah, but I still need to get off.”

This sent a whole other kind of shiver down Jaejoong’s spine. Adrenaline was still flowing through his body and the alertness that came with it usually translated quite well to another activity entirely. And he couldn’t deny that Junsu was absolutely gorgeous like this, sensuality and sin combined.

“Now?” He asked, visions of him sucking Junsu off under his skirt right there in the alleyway already filling his mind.

Junsu wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “No, bed.”

Laughing lightly, Jaejoong used his free hand to shift his cock slightly and tried to enjoy the walk to the cheap, but anonymous, hotel they were staying at, feeling anticipation build with every step and every detour they took to avoid any possibility of the police tracking them.

\---

He lay on the bed, his arms behind his head as he watched Junsu walk around the room in dainty little steps as he got their stuff ready in case they had to leave suddenly. Junsu was always the one to think ahead, and Jaejoong would normally help, but he was enjoying the sway of Junsu’s hips a little too much. He had already lost his shirt and his cock was straining against his pants, while Junsu on the other hand, had touched up his make-up and fixed his wig, looking perfect once again. It wouldn’t do to have the owner see him enter as a girl and leave as a guy, but Junsu also enjoyed teasing Jaejoong as he walked around, bending over just so to grab their stuff.

Jaejoong moaned as he caught another glimpse of Junsu’s lace panties as he zipped up their bags. Only one thing was left. Jaejoong  grabbed the necklace from the nightstand.

“Junsu, don’t forget the necklace.”

The other walked over slowly and took the case from him, eyes bright with excitement and his game momentarily forgotten. He hadn’t had a chance to look at it outside of the museum yet, his safety measures taking precedence, and Jaejoong loved watching Junsu when he finally got his hands on their loot.

Lizzy hissed in shared excitement as Junsu sat down on the bed to open the case, drawing out the necklace. It glinted beautifully in the dim light of the room and Junsu sighed, reverently running his fingers over it, black painted nails a stark contrast with the glittering jewels.

“Wanna wear it?” Jaejoong suggested, eager to see the jewellery against Junsu’s skin, not in the least because it always got Junsu weirdly excited, in a way that definitely benefited him. Junsu nodded and turned around, holding the hair of his wig up so Jaejoong could fasten it. Lizzy slithered down Junsu’s arm to make room, hissing in annoyance at having to move from her favourite place.

As soon as the clasp was closed, Junsu’s fingers travelled over the necklace, enjoying the feel of it against his skin as Jaejoong caressed his neck.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, and kissed Junsu’s throat. Lizzy hissed again, louder this time, and Junsu laughed.

“She says you just wanted me to wear it so she would have to move.”

Jaejoong blinked innocently when Junsu turned to him, a smile playing around his lips. “I would never!”

With one of his hands, Junsu pressed against his shoulder, pushing him back against the mattress until he was lying down again, but this time with Junsu in his lap. Jaejoong hummed in approval.

“Well then, since you’re not wearing a necklace, how about you take her for a while,” Junsu said and stroked his neck, Lizzy slowly sliding down his arm, towards Jaejoong. Eyes wide and body still, Jaejoong shook his head. “No Junsu, don’t, you know I-”

Lizzy had reached his neck and slid over his skin, hissing softly. The feeling, paired with Junsu languidly rolling his hips, sent a shiver down his spine and he moaned softly. Lizzy didn’t stay around his neck, however, but moved down, sliding over his chest, scales moving against his skin and Jaejoong let out a small mewl. “Please,” he moaned. “Junsu.” He trembled, desperate to remain still with the snake so close, but Junsu was trailing fingers down his body teasingly, leaving desire in their wake. “She won’t hurt you,” Junsu said as he got up from the bed, leaving Jaejoong alone with his fears.

“I know,” Jaejoong gasped as Lizzy appeared in his sight, flickering her tongue at him in an all too human gesture.

“I still think we should try exposure therapy,” Junsu said cheerily as he rummaged around.

“Junsu, _please_ ,” Jaejoong hissed through his teeth. This was not at all how he had expected their evening to go.

Junsu smiled and returned to pick Lizzy up and move her off the bed. Jaejoong let out a sigh, his body trembling, but his cock still as hard as rock. When Lizzy was safely in her cage, Junsu started undressing. Jaejoong watched eagerly, enjoying the view as much as he could, knowing that Junsu never got truly naked if there was still a chance they had to run.  A loose sweater with a wide neckline was thrown on, showing off the necklace and his collarbones, and Jaejoong sighed. Only the shoes were left off.

He straddled Jaejoong again, using one hand to pin his wrists above his head and leaned in for a kiss. Jaejoong gave in easily. He could feel Junsu relax above him with every touch of their lips and smiled into the next kiss. Whereas Jaejoong usually managed to calm down after they reached their base of operations, Junsu often needed more time to come back to himself. Jaejoong thought he worried too much, but then again, Junsu’s nervousness had saved them both more than once. And Jaejoong didn’t mind helping Junsu relax.

Something slid around his wrists and for a second he panicked before remembering that Lizzy was in her cage. Junsu snorted above him and pulled the fabric tight, tying Jaejoong’s hands together to the headboard. A wisp of the fabric trailed along his wrist and Jaejoong realised Junsu had tied it into a bow, still thinking ahead. Jaejoong tried to move his hands, testing the fabric.

“One day, I’m going to wake you up by letting Lizzy slide around your neck while I suck you off. I’m sure such positive associations will help you get over yourself.”

His attention snapped back to Junsu, but when the words sank in Jaejoong didn’t know whether to protest or press himself up against the other.

“Or maybe we should cultivate a little asphyxiation kink in you,” Junsu said as his hand caressed Jaejoong’s neck. “I’m sure Lizzy would be happy to help with that.”

“Don’t you dare,” Jaejoong growled, but it was difficult to put any real heat behind his words with Junsu laughing atop of him. Junsu trailed his fingers upward and wrapped his hand loosely around Jaejoong’s throat. As he leaned forward to kiss Jaejoong the pressure increased with the shift in balance and Jaejoong could barely breathe as Junsu sucked on his lips. The dual sensation set his skin on fire and he arched into the touch even as Junsu backed off, a triumphant smile around his lips. Jaejoong closed his eyes tightly as he sucked in much needed air while Junsu moved off him.

“Now, what to do with you,” he mumbled and Jaejoong shivered in anticipation. He could only guess in what kind of mood Junsu was. Sometimes he spent hours and hours taking Jaejoong completely apart until he was out of his mind with pleasure while at other times it was over in minutes, with Junsu taking what he needed and quickly getting Jaejoong off after he was done. Jaejoong loved it no matter what, but he never knew what was coming, and took joy in taking Junsu by surprise as well.  The longer sessions were usually saved until they were inside their home, though, and Jaejoong saw his suspicions confirmed when Junsu returned with lube in his hands.

After taking his dear time in getting Jaejoong undressed the rest of the way while teasing him mercilessly, Junsu finally wrapped one hand around his dick and starting stroking him slowly, almost as if he was bored. Jaejoong clenched his jaw and tried his best not to arch up into the touch. He didn’t want it to end with just a hand job, but he was so aroused that it wouldn’t surprise him if it did. He had been hard for ages.

“Did you know the guard wanted to fuck me?”

Jaejoong managed to grunt out an answer. “Said so-”

“Yes he did, and he already had four of his fingers inside me while I sucked him off.”

Jaejoong’s eyes snapped open just as Junsu dumped cold lube onto his cock, making him gasp and strain against the fabric around his wrists. Chest heaving he tried to focus on what Junsu was saying even as the hand on his cock tightened and sped up. He never knew whether Junsu was lying or not when he was like this, and it didn’t’ matter. All that mattered was trying not to come while Junsu did something with his wrist that had Jaejoong biting back a moan.

“It felt so good, Jae, I wish you had taken a little longer. His cock was big too, I can still feel it in my throat, choking me as his fingers pushed inside.”

Jaejoong couldn’t help moaning, the images driving him mad with lust. He didn’t know what it was about Junsu, but he loved watching him with other guys. Junsu’s thumb rubbed over his slit and he sobbed once, before giving in. He never lasted long after a heist.

“Junsu, please, please,” he begged, his whole body tense and on the verge of coming. Junsu laughed, kissed him and, after one more stroke, let him go.  “Too easy.”

Still trying to calm himself down, Jaejoong made the mistake of watching Junsu position himself over him and pulling his panties casually to the side. Junsu used one hand to grab his cock again and Jaejoong’s eyes widened. Apparently he hadn’t been lying.

“Wait, wait, fuck, wait, I won’t last!” He protested desperately, before he had to bite down on his lip to keep from groaning as Junsu rubbed against him.

“Then don’t,” Junsu said, his voice finally betraying his arousal. Jaejoong cursed loudly as Junsu slowly sank down, the pressure increasing until the head finally slipped inside. Junsu was tight and hot and everything Jaejoong wanted and he couldn’t help but thrust up.

Junsu allowed it for a few moments, softly moaning with each thrust, before using his weight to press Jaejoong down. After that he went excruciatingly slow, holding Jaejoong down as well as he could in that position while taking his own pleasure. A blush spread across his face and he let his head fell back as he moved slowly up and down.

Jaejoong couldn’t look away, his own body trembling with need. Every sound that escaped Junsu’s lips added to his desire, every small gasp, every soft moan from his usually quiet lover felt like a small shock to his system. Junsu rolled his hips once, twice, and then Jaejoong was coming, arching up and pushing into Junsu as far as he could.  Junsu’s nails pressed into his chest and by the small sound that escaped his lover’s lips he could tell it had taken them both by surprise.

He groaned as he came down from his orgasm, still inside Junsu, and pulled at his restraints weakly. Junsu moved to untie him and shivered when Jaejoong slipped out, cum dripping down his legs. As soon as Jaejoong could use his hands he pulled Junsu towards him, kissing him soundly.

His lover was still tense and Jaejoong wrapped his arms around his thighs and pulled until Junsu had his hands on the headboard and his knees on either side of Jaejoong’s chest. Jaejoong wasted no time in moving the skirt aside and pressing his mouth against the lacy fabric encasing Junsu’s cock. Junsu immediately used one of his hands to pull his panties down and then held the back of Jaejoong’s neck. He stopped breathing for a second when Jaejoong took him into his mouth and then drew in a shuddery breath. Jaejoong took that as his cue and started sucking.

It was a clear sign of how far gone Junsu was when he started fucking Jaejoong’s mouth after only a minute or so. They both loved the feeling it gave them and Jaejoong eagerly let Junsu take charge and tried to relax his throat. It was only when Junsu’s hand tightened in his hair that he realised that Junsu was whimpering something.

“Fingers, please, your fingers.”

Jaejoong moaned and slid his hand up to Junsu’s ass, dragging his fingers through his own cum and pressing two inside without preamble. Immediately Junsu arched his back and pressed his cock even further inside. When he started moving again, it was faster, and Jaejoong tried to focus on sucking Junsu’s cock when he got the chance as well as fucking him with his fingers. He added a third one easily, and it earned him a broken moan.

 Junsu was so wet inside from his cum that Jaejoong almost wished he would get hard again so he could fuck him properly, instead he scooped some of it up and pressed it back inside together with a finger from his other hand. Junsu’s hips stuttered and his breath stuck in his throat before he was coming down Jaejoong’s throat. He tried to swallow as best as he could as Junsu slumped over him, still holding his head. Jaejoong continued sucking gently even after he had carefully pulled out his fingers, until Junsu hissed slightly and moved away to lie down next to him. After grabbing some tissues to clean up a little, Jaejoong lay back down and carefully wrapped his arms around him.

Junsu looked absolutely gorgeous like this, with the necklace around his neck and his clothes still on except for the panties halfway down his thighs and his cock peeking out from under the skirt. His skin was flushed and his eyes closed as his breathing slowed down to normal. Jaejoong kissed him softly, and Junsu hummed against his lips before curling up against him. He wouldn’t relax completely until they were home again, but Jaejoong would stay awake while he dozed for an hour or so, before they’d had to leave to catch their plane.

“Next time, you’re the girl again,” Junsu mumbled against his skin. “I wanna fuck you against the door while you wear that pretty little dress you have.” Jaejoong laughed softly even as a shiver of arousal ran down his spine. He’d start planning their next heist as soon as they were home.

 

 


End file.
